Längst vergessene Worte
by Pani-chan
Summary: Hermine erinnert sich an Worte wie Freundschaft, Glück und Liebe und sucht den Sinn in ihnen...


**Längst vergessene Worte**

Der Regen prasselte gegen das Fenster. Die Sonne war schon längst fort. Schon seit drei Tagen schien die Dämmerung die Oberhand auf diesem Planeten zu bekommen. Und wieder stand sie am Fenster, wie nur zu oft innerhalb der letzten paar Stunden. Selbst in der Nacht, wenn sie ihre Träume aus dem Schlaf rissen, stand sie auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Blick über die Stadt war einst schön und beruhigend, doch aus Schönheit wurde Dreck. Der ehemals grüne Wald ist nur noch schwer zu erkennen. Braun und kahl sind seine kläglichen erdrückenden Überreste. Und der Bach ist schon längst ausgetrocknet, die Brücke eingestürzt.

Nichts war mehr normal. Die Natur wurde zerstört. Selbst der Mond verbarg sich hinter den Wolken, die unentwegt den Regen auf die karge Erde niederschmettern ließen. Weit entfernt schlug eine Turmuhr, ein letztes Zeichen einer längst vergangen Stadt. Es war zwei Uhr nachts. Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so da stand. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie war tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie blickte mit glasigen Augen über die Einöde, die sich vor ihr auftat, doch sie sah sie nicht. Sie vernahm nicht mal das ferne Läuten der Turmuhr. Sie vernahm nichts, kein Geräusch, keine Regung, nicht einmal die zerstörte Natur.

Vor ihren Augen flogen Worte, gesagte und längst vergessene Worte, immer und immer wieder vorüber. Sie versuchte sie zu lesen, sich zu erinnern. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Erst als sie die Augen schloss wurde ein Wort immer und immer deutlicher. Glück! Doch, wie füllte es sich an, glücklich zu sein? Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, je dieses Gefühl vernommen zu haben, doch kam es ihr seltsam bekannt vor.

Vielleicht hatte sie in einem früheren Leben Bekanntschaft mit diesem Begriff, mit diesem Gefühl gemacht? Oder war es noch gar nicht so lange her? Vielleicht hatte sie es erst letzte Woche gespürt? Doch warum, warum um Himmels willen war es ihr so seltsam fremd und doch vertraut? Eine der vielen Fragen, auf die Hermine schon seit längerem eine Antwort suchte, vergebens suchte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und das Wort verblasste. Doch ein neues schien seinen Platz einnehmen zu wollen.

Hoffnung! Doch wie konnte man hoffen? Musste man dazu einen Zauberspruch sprechen? Oder war es nur Hermine verwehrt zu hoffen? Aber was sollte man auch hoffen, wenn schon seit Tagen alle Hoffnung verloren war? Nein, das gab keinen Sinn. Erneut verdrängte ein weiterer Begriff den vorherigen. Doch was war es diesmal? Was würde erscheinen? Gab es noch weitere Gefühle? Oh ja, sie kannte noch welche, aber sie war sich sicher, sie würde keinen dieser Begriffe vor ihren Augen lesen können, auch wenn sie die ganze Zeit in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten.

Kein Glück, keine Hoffnung, nur Trauer, Wut, Zorn, Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit. Sie sollte recht behalten denn als sein ihre Augen wieder schloss, wurde langsam ein weiters Wort lesbar. Wünsche! Wünschen, das konnte sie. Schon seit langem beflügelte sie der Wunsch nach Finsternis, nach einem Ende. Doch war dieses Wünschen gemeint? Oder gab es etwas anderes, das den selben Namen trug? Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, je eine andere Bedeutung für diesen Begriff kennengelernt zu haben. Erneut öffnete sie die Augen wieder und auch die Wünsche verschwanden und wichen den Träumen.

Doch diesmal war sie sich sicher, träumen, das konnte sie noch. Jede Nacht wachte sie auf, jede Nacht schrie sie, jede Nacht weinte sie ohne zu wissen warum. Doch langsam schlichen sich Zweifel in ihre Gedanken. Sie erinnerte sich an ferne, vergessene Tage. An Träume, die sie verfolgen wollte, den sie sich widmen wollte. Doch was wollte sie verfolgen? Einen Traum? Ging so was? Weitere Fragen, die Ihr Gehirn durchfluteten. Schnell verblass das Wort und an seiner Stelle erschien ein neues. Freundschaft! Worum handelt es sich diesmal? Sie wusste, sie hatte einst Freunde. Doch wo waren sie? Was sollte man mit ihnen? Wer waren sie gewesen? Sie wusste nicht mal mehr die Namen ihrer in Vergessenheit geratenen Freunde, geschweige denn ihre Gesichter.

War es das, was man Freundschaft nannte? Und was war es, was jetzt vor Hermines Augen langsam Form annahm? Ein weiterer Begriff? Nein, ein Buchstabe? Sie schloss die Augen, um es besser erkennen zu können. Ja, es war ein einzelner Buchstabe. Ein L. Es folgten weitere. Zuerst ein I, dann ein E und ein B und zum Schluss ein weiteres E. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermine die Buchstaben zusammengesetzt hatte.

LIEBE! Die Liebe war etwas grausames. Sie hatte keine gute Erinnerung an dieses Gefühl. Einst brach ihr die Liebe das Herz. Sie war sich sicher, ihn endlich gefunden zu haben, ihn, den sie schon so lange suchte. Sie erinnerte sich genau. Er war es, der sie verzauberte, der sie verführte, mit seinem Körper, mit seinen Blicken, mit seiner Leidenschaft. Ein Engel in menschlicher Gestalt. Seine mittellangen blonden Haare, die ihm bis kurz über die Ohren hingen und sein wunderschönes, schmales Gesicht einrahmten. Seine wohl geformte süße Nase, seine gepflegten Augenbrauen und sein blasser, schmaler Mund.

Doch all dies verblasste, wenn man in seine grauen, tiefen Augen sah. Es waren Augen, die einem den Verstand raubten, die einen verführten ins ewige Licht. Doch vor jedes Licht drängt sich irgendwann mal eine Wolke, jedes Licht versinkt mal in der Dämmerung, in der Dunkelheit. Und trotzdem breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht aus. Die Erinnerungen waren schön, waren schön und traurig. Ja, er war es, der ihr alles geben konnte, was sie wollte, er war es, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte. Immer wenn sie mit ihm Zusammen war, fühlte sie sich geboren, ob Tag, ob Nacht, sie war ihm verfallen.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen, streckte ihren Arm aus und öffnete das Fenster. Zuerst schwang sie ihr rechtes Bein über das Fensterbrett, dann das linke. Sie stand nur noch auf dem Sims, doch schnell setzte sie sich aufs Fensterbrett. Der Regen prasselte noch immer unbarmherzig nieder. Nur wenige Sekunden und sie war nass bis auf die Unterwäsche. Doch was sollt's? Was machte das jetzt noch. Ihre Eltern hatten sie verstoßen, ihre Freunde verlassen und ihn hatte sie verloren, verloren für immer. Mit der rechten griff sie nach einem Foto, das neben ihrem Fenster stand. Es zeigte sie zusammen. Vereint, arm in arm, auf einer Brücke über einem Bach vor einem Wald voller grün.

Sie drückte das Foto an sich. Sie würde kommen, gleich würde sie bei ihm sein, bei ihm im ewigen Nichts, in der Dunkelheit, die selbst seine Augen nicht weg zaubern konnte. Sie ließ sich einfach nach vorne fallen. Ihre letzten Worte galten ihm, dem Jungen, den sie liebte. „Draco, ich komme!"

Nur wenige Sekunden später war es dunkel um sie herum. Endlich war sie befreit, von der Qual, die sie schon lange festhielt, von den Fragen, die ihr Gehirn zermalmten, von den Leiden und von der Einsamkeit!

* * *

Reviews wärn cool! 

Eure Pani


End file.
